Final Fantasy IV weapons
The following is the list of weapons in the 2D versions of Final Fantasy IV. Some weapons can cast magic spells, this is done by using certain equipped weapons from the Item menu during battle. Note: The attack and accuracy camps show how much of these stats is added to the character's main stat. Some weapons may reduce the stats, while some may not add anything at all. An unarmed character will have a hit rate of 50% and the max hit rate is 99%. Some weapons are glitched and their status and elemental properties are considered as armor in the original Japanese and North American Advance versions; this bug is fixed in the European Advance version. Several weapons are usable as Item Magic. Swords Dark Swords Only Dark Knight Cecil can equip these swords. Holy Swords Only Paladin Cecil can equip these. Normal Swords Both Cecil and Kain can equip these. Spears All spears (except Blood Lance and Abel's Lance) possess the Throw-elemental, as well as their own element. Axes Cecil, Cid and Kain can equip these. Bows and Arrows Bows Bows must be equipped along with arrows for them to work. They possess the Throw element. Bows with arrows are Long Range. In Final Fantasy IV Easy Type, all bows have had their Accuracy increased by 10 points. Note: All Bows equipped without arrows increases attack by 1. The attack formula with both equipped is (Bow attack power)/2 + Arrow Attack Power + Str/4. An unarmed character's attack power is Str/4 + Level/4, so there is the potential for a loss of attack power when equipping weaker Bow and Arrows. Arrows Arrows must be equipped along with bows for them to work. Arrows with bows are Long Range. Note: All Arrows equipped without a bow increases attack by 1. The attack formula with both equipped is (Bow attack power)/2 + Arrow Attack Power + Str/4. An unarmed character's attack power is Str/4 + Level/4, so there is the potential for a loss of attack power when equipping weaker Bow and Arrows. Whips Only Rydia can equip these. All whips are Long Range. Daggers Can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Rydia, Edward, Palom, and Edge. All daggers are throwable. Katana Only Edge can equip these. Throwing Weapons Only Edge can use this with his Throw ability. They all possess the Throw-element, except for the Kitchen Knife. Boomerangs Only Edge can equip these. They possess the Throw element and are Long Range. Claws Both Yang and Edge can equip these. Hammers Only Cid can equip these. All Hammers are Two-handed weapons. Rods Rydia, Tellah, Palom, and Fusoya can equip these. Staves Cecil, Child Rydia, Tellah, Rosa, Porom, and Fusoya can equip staves. Harps All Harps are Long Range and Two-handed weapon weapons. A harp is required to be equipped on Edward if the player wishes to use Bardsong or Chant. Other The default weapon when the character's hands are empty. For bow and arrows, if one or the other is empty, the character will attack with his/her fists regardless of having a bow or arrows equipped. This weapon remains unnamed in all game versions except for the DS version. Unused Weapons There are two unused weapons and a single dummied out weapon in the game's code. The two unused weapons still have their stats left intact and can be used if the player uses a cheat code to get them. Category:Final Fantasy IV